The SilverEyed Sisters
by milancaw
Summary: The Cullen's find a girl in the woods. What they didn't do was look at her eyes, because the eyes wouldn't be exactly human...and she knows their secret. And did Bella forget who she was? And her sisters? What about them?  Timeline set after Breaking Dawn
1. Chapter 1: Family? Meet Annabelle

A new vampire

_Summary: The Cullen's save a girl wandering in the woods. Turns out the "random person" knows their secret..._

I know. The summary is horrible. Just try & read it, please! I promise, the story is really good. Just try it, please! This is my 1st story, so please comment!

I'm sorry, I'll try to update often, but it won't be easy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry it took me so long. I got my computer taken away, picked peaches, and yeah, basically stuff like that. All right, here's Chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

_Bella POV._

I laugh lightly as I fly over the river. Being a vampire was perfect as long as I could spend eternity with the person I loved.

Suddenly, I heard a crash from not too far away. I raced over to where the sound was coming from.

It was horrible. The mere sight of it made me want to puke. (Although I really can't.) There was a girl, about 18 or 19, with silky black hair. I stared at her, not comprehending. Sure, I was a newborn, and sure, newborns are supposed to crave human blood, BUT, I felt no thirst to her. Absolutely zero. Nada.

I ignored the vampire voice inside me and picked her up, gently. Looking back, I remember why I did it. It reminded me _way _too much about _me_, when I was 18. I raced through the woods at an inhuman speed, flipping open my phone at the same time.

"Carlisle! I've got an emergency patient here. It's too late for the hospital so I'm bringing her back home. Okay?" I could almost hear the frown in Carlisle's voice. "Are you sure Jasper is, well…" I sighed. "He'll just have to make do." "Okay, bring her here and I'll have a look."

_4 minutes later…_

I gently carried her in the house. I heard Esme's sharp intake of breath. "Oh my god, she looks just like you, except for her hair!" Hearing this, Jasper came downstairs. His eyes widened when he saw her. "I'm sorry Jasper, are you okay?" He didn't answer. Finally, he said in a pained voice, "That's exactly how Annabelle looked when I left her in 1880." _Oh no. Tell me I just did NOT hear that._ "Besides," he continued, "Smell her. She smells like me, the only difference is hers smells like mine with a bit of rose petals."

I stopped breathing.

The girl slowly, slowly opened her eyes and I found myself staring into eyes of…

**Look, I know, I know, I hate cliffies too, but this was just too good to pass up. Stay tuned for the next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Annabelle POV_

I slowly opened my eyes. I could sense Jasper's eyes on me, looking at everything I did. I sighed. I heard Bella gasp. "Carlisle-her eyes, they are golden!"

_Annabelle, Annabelle, is it really you? If you can hear me, then it's you. If you can't, than it's not._

_Yes, Jasper it is me. It's been a long time, hasn't it? _

_You…came back. _

_Yes, I told you I would, and plus, have you ever seen me break a promise?_

Jasper's grin stretched across his face, but his emotions were kind of messed up. Confusion, happiness, relief, gratitude, curious…there were so many. "Carlisle, I'd like to introduce the family to my sister." Carlisle looked confused. "Jasper…we can't have siblings. We only have the same type of venom." Jasper nodded. "I know, but what I meant was that Annabelle was my sister when I was still human. Now, we're both vampires. So…that makes us siblings." Carlisle smiled. "I see. Annabelle, I'm assuming you have a powerful gift?" I laughed.

_Does this answer your question?_ I asked, not wanting to startle him.

"Oh!" His eyes widened. "How do I reply?"

_Simple. Think it, and then I hear it._

_Oh…I got the hang of it now._

_Good job for a first time._

_Thanks. Hey, is this your only power?_

_Nope. I can do this, read minds, see the future, manipulate emotions, and feel emotions, telekinesis, track, and a lot of other stuff that we just haven't figured out yet. Jasper thinks I have every power that a vampire can have._

_Us…meaning Jasper and you? When did you get changed and how exactly are you two related?_

_Yes, and for the second question, it's a long story. Why don't you tell the rest of the family first and then I'll tell you. I'm warning you, Edward might not take it that well._

_I'll be fine. Thank you._


End file.
